


Easter Fluff

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Dan and Phil Easter fluff.





	

“Happy Easter everyone! Have a great day! We’ve got to go clean up now. So bye” Phil ends the video while I stand there smiling like an idiot. Another Easter video in the bag. This year it was ‘spring cookies’. Don’t ask, they were Phil’s idea.

He turns off the camera and looks at me with a huge smile. We look ridiculous. Flour coats us and every available surface in the kitchen. I take a good look at him and laugh. He’s got flour all down his front and across the crotch of his jeans. Some how the goofball also managed to get frosting in his hair.

“What’s so funny huh?” he gives me an innocent look.

“How is it that when we bake we manage to get more flour on ourselves then in the actual bowl?” I ask still laughing.

“If you didn’t start a war every time, this wouldn’t keep happening.”

“Come here you spork,” I say as I grab his arm. I pull him close to me. We’re face to face now with only a bit of room between us. I can feel myself grinning like an idiot. Phil tilts his head to the side and smiles back at me.

“You’ve got frosting in your hair.” I move my finger to the top of his head and gently start pulling the bits from his hair. Phil lightly hums as I move my fingers against him.

My breath catches in my throat. I slowly drag my fingers down the side of his face until they reach his jaw. He looks up at me with those amazing eyes. I know what he wants me to do and quickly comply.

Our lips touch softly at first. Then Phil deepens the kiss. His tongue slides across my bottom lip and I part to allow his access. Our tongues meld together as he runs his hands down to my hips. I feel him pull me closer and I willingly give in. My one hand runs to the back of his neck to hold us together. My other hand seeks out Phil’s. We interlock our fingers and the world melts away for a bit.

We pull back slightly to breath. Phil snakes his arms around me and pulls me into a hug. I nuzzle my head against the crook of his neck.

“I love you bear,” he whispers in my ear.

“I love you too,” I answer back.


End file.
